1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible substrate and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flexible substrate of a structure to achieve both of minimized crack occurrence therein and oxygen and moisture permeation thereto, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elements such as thin-film transistor used in display devices such as Organic Light Emitting Displays (OLEDs), Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) and Electro Phoretic Displays (EPDs) may deteriorate due to oxygen and moisture permeation.
Incidentally, flexible display devices have been recently gaining attention as display devices for the next generation. These flexible display devices are fabricated by forming display units and traces on flexible substrates such as plastic so that they are able to display images even when they are bent like paper. Accordingly, efforts are being made to implement display devices such as OLEDs, LCDs and EPDs into flexible display devices.